Persahabatan putri duyung !
by Osaka the Japan
Summary: Luchia ingin sekali mempunyai teman atau sahabat. Apakah Nanti Luchia mempunyai teman atau sahabat? Baca saja.


**Persahabatan putri duyung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Tidak jelas dan tidak nyambung**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Disini Luchia masih berumur 9 tahun  
**

© Yokote Michiko

Desclaimer: © Yokote Michiko dan Pink Hanamori

by:Bussaina Aqilah

Suatu hari ada seorang gadis kecil putri duyung, dia sedang bernyanyi di atas batu karang.

Sambil menatap indahnya bulan dimalam hari, dan pemandangan lautan yang sangat indah.

"_Nara irono kazeni fukarete noreba misaki yoe mazeteta... _Senandung gadis kecil putri duyung.

Namanya putri Luchia. Dia adalah putri kerajaan lautan Mermaid Melody. "Luchia-sama!" Kata seorang pinguin.

"Ada apa Hippo?" Tanya Luchia bingung. "Anda harus tidur. Sekarang sudah malam." Jawab Hippo.

" Tunggu dulu ya?, aku ingin melihat bulan yang indah. " Kata Luchia memohon kepada Hippo.

" Tapi, Anda harus tidur." Kata Hippo tegas. "Baiklah..." Jawab Luchia lesu lalu menceburkan diri kelaut. Tepatnya istana disanalah tempat dia tinggal.

"Konbawa mina..." Kata Luchia dengan malas kekamar. "Asik sekali kalau aku punya sahabat." Kata Luchia menitikkan air matanya sedih.

Luchia adalah putri duyung yang manis. Tapi dia tidak mempunyai teman ataupun sahabat.

Hippo tahu perasaannya, akan tetapi sang raja tidak ingin anaknya ditangkap raja yang jahat yang ada di lautan yang suram.

Tepatnya bersebelahan dengan negri Mermaid Melody.

"Hippo" Panggil Luchia sambil menatap kearah jendela kamarnya. "Ada apa Luchia-sama?" Tanya Hippo menatap Luchia.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh berlama-lama diluar laut?" Tanya Luchia lalu menatap Hippo sedih.

"Sebenarnya ayah Luchia-sama takut kalau Luchia-sama kenapa-napa." Jawab Hippo menatap tajam Luchia.

"Sebaiknya Luchia-sama tidur dulu. " Kata Hippo lalu meninggalkan Luchia dikamar sendirian.

"Hah... Hari yang melelahkan... Konbawa Luchia-sama." Kata Hippo dari balik pintu kamar Luchia lalu pergi.

"Konbawa Hippo." Jawab Luchia lalu tidur ditempat tidurnya.

Keesokan pagi nya

"Luchia-sama ayo bangun," Kata seorang pelayan menggoyangkan tubuh Luchia pelan untuk membangunkan Luchia.

"Ha-haik.." Kata Luchia dengan malasnya kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. "Hahaha..." Tawa Luchia dikamar mandi sedang berendam.

"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku... BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara Tooi kioku yomigaeru..." Kata Luchia bernyanyi.

Suara Luchia menggema. Semua orang menutup telinganya.

"Luchia-sama!" Kata Hippo sudah muncul dibalik pintu kamar mandi Luchia,dengan kondisi seperti orang yang sedang ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Berhentilah bernyanyi. Sebaiknya atur suaramu.. hosh... hosh.." Kata Hippo lagi dengan memegang perut yang sakit gara-gara membawa tubuhnya berlari.

"Ma-maaf Hippo. Aku tidak ingat." Kata Luchia merasa bersalah sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Su-sudahlah pakai bajumu." Kata Hippo lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"I-iya." Jawab Luchia langsung memakai handuknya dan memakai baju.

Lalu Luchia keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju pink berkembang dan rambut ikat dua.

"Ohayo Gozaimase tou-san, Okaa- Chan, mina." Kata Luchia menyapa semua orang dan menuju meja makan.

"Okaa-Chan, hari ini kita akan makan apa?" Tanya Luchia lalu duduk.

"Oh sudah bangun, hari ini kita makan sup rumput laut." Jawab Ratu duyung sang ibunya Luchia lalu membelai rambut pirang anaknya.

"Oh anakku sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo kita makan." Kata Raja duyung sang ayah. "Baik," Kata Luchia tersenyum.

"Nyam... Nyam... Nyam... Enak sekali masakannya. Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.." Kata Luchia menyendok makanan kemulutnya.

"Siapa dulu dong Okaa-chan gitu lo." Kata ibu Luchia bangga kepada masakannya sendiri.

"Jadi Okaa-Chan yang buat? enak sekali." Puji Luchia. "Pandai memuji kau." Kata ibu Luchia senang.

"Hehehe..." Kata Luchia tertawa.

Setelah makan

.

.

.

.

Luchia lalu kekamarnya. diam-diam Luchia keluar istana lewat jendela. "_Berhasil..._" Gumamnya kemudian langsung kepermukaan laut.

"Ah indahnya ketika matahari terbit..." Kata Luchia memandang indahnya matahari terbit di ufuk Timur.

Burung-burung terbang, matahari mulai menyinari dunia, dan burung-burung mulai berkicau.

"Indahnya... Andai saja aku punya teman atau sahabat. Pasti sudah kuajak bermain bersama." Gumam Luchia lalu menatap langit.

Ditempat Lain

.

.

.

.

" Luchia-sama.." Kata seorang dayang mencari Luchia di ruang belajar Luchia.

"Luchia-sama..."Kata seorang maid mencari Luchia di kamar. Kemudian semua maid dayang, dan pengawal mencari Luchia mulai dari ruang makan, ruang belajar Luchia, kamar mandi, kamar Luchia, ditaman, dan diseluruh istana sudah dicari. Ahirnya semua maid pengawal, dan dayang berkumpul. "Sudah ketemu?" Tanya seorang pengawal. "Belum di temukan. Bahkan, kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana juga tidak ada." Jawab seorang maid mewakili teman-temannya yang juga seorang maid dan temannya yang seorang dayang.


End file.
